


it's you i want at my side as the world wakes up

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mornings, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slice of Life, Wives, a very soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: A little look into the mornings you share with your family.
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn/Reader, Emerina | Emmeryn/Velvet | Panne, Velvet | Panne/Emerina | Emmeryn/Reader, Velvet | Panne/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	it's you i want at my side as the world wakes up

**Author's Note:**

> Of the 'post-canon fix-it' tag: This fic features a mostly recovered Emmeryn, who has full control of her life and choices.

Panne is often the first to wake. She smells the world as it begins to wake up—smoke rising from early fires, grasses and woodland freshly doused in a morning shower—and she smiles. The smells are a comfort that promise her that she is safe. 

Though awake, she doesn’t move. Her loves sleep soundly either side of her, having curled up to her warmth during the night, and she drinks in the sound of your slow, measured heartbeats, beating just out of tandem. Your heartbeats tell her that her mates, her chosen family, are safe. Those beats are a concrete reminder that she is the one that protects you.

She’s lucky to have the two of you, and she knows it. Love is a complicated thing, and your separate lives were even more so. It’s a blessing that being together makes things easier for you all.

Emmeryn tends to wake up next. She’s sensitive to her surroundings, subconsciously aware of every twist and turn her bedmates make while she sleeps. When Panne stops moving, Emmeryn knows it’s time to get up. 

Every morning with the two of you cements in Emmeryn’s mind that leaving the life of the Exalt behind was the right choice. She’d been offered it during her recovery, but her world now, her purpose now is Panne looking down at her with bright eyes, and you looking so content in your sleep. She had gone through impossible suffering to get to this point, given up so much of herself only for more to be taken, but she had managed to end up in bed with you. You would hate it if she said it like this, but to her, the two of you made that suffering worth it.

Her eye catches a cacophony of colour on the sideboard across the room, a bright clashing mess contained in a vase that brings out her first smile of the day. The long yellow trumpets of daylily, the tiny purple buds of sage, the bright red explosion of petals that were dahlias—they clash in the most wonderful of ways, interspersed every now and then with the fluffy heads of fountain grass. As a surprise yesterday, Panne had gathered them from the part of her garden that she dedicates to you, but she couldn’t make out the colours. Emmeryn had returned home to find you arranging them as best you could in a vase, and giggled prettily as you explained why they clashed so. The pair of them love those flowers for how they catch your eye every time you see them, and how you smile when you do.

Emmeryn leans over to scratch her short nails behind Panne’s ears. She hadn’t liked it at first, hadn’t let either of you scratch her there--it felt too much like something you’d do to an affectionate dog. She’d only really allowed herself to feel good about it after watching you and Emmeryn do similar things to each other. What was the difference, really, between you absentmindedly massaging Emmeryn’s neck, or Emmeryn scratching your scalp? It felt good, so she let it feel good.

She relaxes into Emmeryn’s fingers, letting her gaze drift as she does. Beside the vase on the sideboard, her sight settles on a mess of empty (or half-empty) mugs.

In hers is half of the potion she makes for her nightmares, a concoction she found herself needing less and less often as she felt more confident in her new family. You still insisted that she take it at least once a week. Another holds the remnants of Emmeryn’s drink. It had been hard to find herbs that bolstered the memory and helped support healthy moods, but she’d done it. Nothing was too much effort when it came to her new warren. That extended to your own brew, a mix of leaves and herbs and flower petals that worked a whole host of miracles on you. No ailment of yours was too small for her to attempt to eradicate.

Together, they often spend quite some time looking down at you as you continue to sleep. As the room begins to brighten, they begin to be able to make out more of your sleeping features. You won’t wake up on your own, they know that they’ll have to nudge you into wakefulness with promises of breakfast and threats of withheld kisses, but for a while, they content themselves to watch you at total peace. It settled something in both of them.

And then, slowly, they guide you into the land of the living. Emmeryn’s calm stroking of your shoulder begins to wake you. You turn from one side to another, give a yawn, but snuggle back into the covers. In a low voice, Panne speaks to you, asking you to wake up, giving you a rundown of the plan for the day. Remembering that you get to share those plans with your favourite people is enough for you to leave your dreams behind and open your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> From this request, also from quite a while ago: "i would rly rly love to if u could do panne/reader/emmeryn? i know its sort of a crack ship but i love them sm" + "panne/reader/emmeryn anon again um maybe its them like early in the morning and theyre all rly happy to be alive & together?? panne being genuinely excited to see her wives alive n well is rly cute to me"
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short! But I loved this idea, and I hope I did it justice. These two ladies suffer so much tragedy, they deserve a nice night with their lovers.
> 
> As always, any comments, complaints, questions and more are welcome both here and at cuddlebros.tumblr.com (and my requests are currently open, too!)


End file.
